Ancient Eyes
by Flipdarkfuture95
Summary: It was one of the first.


**A/N**

So, I've recently gotten way into Attack on Titan, especially after watching the episode where Eren seals the Wall, and I'm goddamn hooked. So I decided to do little story on the Beast Titan and it's thoughts, especially since know that its intelligent. Dangerously so.

So here it is. Oh and the kanji below just means 'Age'.

* * *

年齢

* * *

Disgust. Disgust and rage rippled across its thoughts as it looked at the unnatural shapes, the misshapen forms of the grotesque giants in the sunny field around it. It hated them. It loathed them. Titans, the filth called them.

Titans.

Those misshapen creatures with twisted bodies and dead minds, driven only by animalistic desire and the orders it directed them to carry out, were nothing but obscene failures and fakes, imperfect impersonations of what a true Titan was.

Such as itself.

With a ponderous expression it stopped before the treeline and gazed upwards, at the trapped titans the humans had shielded themselves with, known as Wall Rose. The creature couldn't stop fixating on the irony of the humans cowering behind the bodies of the ones they fought against.

One of the things, a small fat one, with stringy black hair on its pudgy and misshapen head looked up at the creature. It's eyes were milky and glazed over, filling the infinitely superior creature with disgust and rage.

It growled and moved away, leaving the little twisted freak behind as it walked, moving through the shambling and directionless horde. Its eyes may be small, but the creature could still pick out the cannons cresting the tops of the wall. He could see them, ants scurrying across the battlements to man them, like they always did.

And like every other time, they were never enough.

A few over-zealous ants fired their cannons, the shots landing short a considerable distance away from where the creature was, some hitting the things around him and toppling them over, leaving them to flip about and writhe on the ground in erratic spasms.

It spared nothing for the fallen meat. It could always find more.

Out of the corner of its eye it spotted movement inside the shadows of the cluster of trees the horde moved through the middle of. The humans zipped out of the trees, using those interesting harnesses to achieve impossible feats as they fell on the horde's flank.

The misshapes on that side were among the weakest and oldest, going down without much of a fight, screaming and howling or just staying silent, the smile still on as they collapsed with a great rent in the nape of their necks.

The creature spotted the green capes the humans wore as they cried their battle-cries and struck with their blades, identifying them as the Scout Legion. It know knew why they didn't cut and run as soon as the horde's attention turned to them.

It swung around, curious to see one of them zipping towards it with a fire in their eyes and whispers on their lips. The creature stopped in place, not even turning to shield itself as the human shot through the air, coming closer and closer. The creature's hand shot out like lightning, closing around the human as they cried and gasped and screamed. It brought the human up for inspection, noticing that the rest of the human's squad had scattered back into the trees or were lying dead and crushed on the ground or in a misshape's mouth.

With curiousity it looked into the green eyes of the human, a female, who grunted and cried and screamed as she squirmed in its hand. The creature felt rage staring at the little thing trying to escape its grasp. "Calm." it whispered, mostly to itself.

The female's screams died away, changing to shuddering whimpers.

Instead of calm, its blood boiled, calling for action against the little thing clutched in his hand. One of them. One of the enemy. One of the _slaughterers._

They brought this on themselves.

The creature looked into the resigned eyes of the female, and without a second thought squeezed.

Blood dropped from the bottom of its hand to the ground below, sprinkling the grass and dirt in red.

* * *

年齢


End file.
